cliffsidefandomcom-20200223-history
Waylon
Waylon (a.k.a. Two-Bit Jerry) is the protagonist and narrator of CliffSide. Personality Waylon is an arrogant, dishonest, and self-centered boy, who dreams of one day becoming a true outlaw, however, such ambition has been often held back mostly due to cowardice, swagger, and poor marksmanship. Pathetic as he may be, he has proven to be resilient and would never stop claiming to be the man who has yet prove his worth. He is shown to be kind, sympathetic, and charismatic (in a way) in certain situations. Appearance Waylon is a skinny young boy of average height with short brown hair and fair skin. He wears a gray coat, a dark green vest, a pale green undershirt with red buttons, brown pants, and spurred brown boots. He also puts on a brown cowboy hat and a red scarf around his neck. Alternate version Two-Bit Pinecone In his brief fantasy, he is a pinecone with a cowboy hat and carrying revolver who's in a stand-off against Sheriff Pinecone, who would later reveal the defection of the outlaw's partner. Relationships Unnamed family member He has an unnamed family member who is a true outlaw, the very person he who aspires to be himself someday. Cordie He has a close relationship with Cordie and seems to be aware of the latter's affection. Knowing himself as her "object of obsession", he feels rather uncomfortable being close to her than anything good at all. He first met her, when he got caught on her web. He was initially treated as her prey and was about to get eaten, he resisted and tried to escape, only to get caught up. When Yannis and Death Itself came to snatch him away from Cordie, however, he protested as they looked down on Cordie similarly to him, thus offering his sympathy to her and was rather fine being eaten by her. His words in the end, would win Cordie's heart and affection and would convince her to go along with him as his partner. He would teach her to be gunslinger and an outlaw, which became an unexpected success in just less than a few days. When it was time for them to commit their first crime, it was a bit too much for him and would later blame the spider for it. When Death Itself returned, he grabs Cordie and hides. While hiding and holding her shoulder, this would get Cordie's attention, who in her part, thinks he is advancing on her and in return, gets embraced by her as she bizarrely punctures him in the right eye (exactly what the meaning if this act was has yet to be explained). Moments after, he would briefly tell the truth to Cordie only to make her forget due to the standoff. Jo He seems to be acquainted and close with Jo (due to being a fellow watchman and being acquainted with her dad), but nevertheless they are unlikely to be friends. He seems to care about her when a monster tried to attack her and he dragged her away from the danger. When monsters were mauling him, he immediately confesses his mistake to her and begs to help him. While watching over the train, he thinks she is underestimating him and tries to give her an impression of himself only to get into an awkward position. When they meet again at the bank robbery with Cordie, his very presence changed her expression and accent (in a bad way). Regardless of admitting mistakes or learning anything, he seems to get away with it. Death Itself He has a rather complicated relationship with Death Itself, who really hates him and wants to cut off his head. They first meet after his escape from Cordie, then he would be observed by Death and seems to no longer have an interest in him as he resisted them. In a failed attempt to kill them, Death along with Yannis fell to the ground. They would meet again for the second time, as he gets tracked down and gets the blame from Death for the incident instead of Cordie (who was one the pulled them down in the first place). He briefly hides from him and eventually goes for the standoff, to which he immediately makes a concession by offering Death the position of sheriff. Initially, he gets beaten up but tries convincing him to accept the offer, which unexpectedly worked. Quotes Trivia *Being the narrator of the show himself, he also tends to break the fourth wall. *In real life, outlaws were so-called because they were so problematic that they had been legally declared "outside" the law. This worked because it not only meant that they were no longer bound by the law's restrictions, but they were also no longer under the law's protection. So they couldn't get punished for killing someone, but neither would you get punished for killing them.﻿ References ru:Вэйлон Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Humans